


Camps Rule

by seldomabsent



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomabsent/pseuds/seldomabsent
Summary: “Aunt Mia, why do you have a gun?” The little boy’s voice attracted the woman’s attention away from the gun she was cleaning.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Mia Pritt, Arthur Morgan/Original Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Camps Rule

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and silly

“Aunt Mia, why do you have a gun?” The little boy’s voice attracted the woman’s attention away from the gun she was cleaning. 

By the fire of their new camp, Mia was enjoying the dawn surrounded by the boy, his father and Arthur. Most of the group was already asleep, but as Abigail was getting Jack’s bed ready, the boy decided to come check on the few people awake.

“Isn’t it not okay in camp?” He asked, his little hand touching the barrel of the rifle under Mia’s care, at awe at the softness brought by the oil.

“It shouldn’t,” John explained to his son before smirking at Mia. “But Aunt Mia isn’t interested in following Dutch’s rules, uh?”

She only smirked back, clearly not denying the statement but the leader’s intense gaze on them from afar forced the man sat next to her to intervene.

“These guns just needed cleaning, boy - else, how could she kick bad guys away from you with old rusted canons?” Mia turned her head to the man, sending hima surprised but amused look before turning back to Jack. He admired her for a second, not doubting for a second the words, before her knowing wink makes him giggle.

“Can you show me?” A subtle nod and Jack sprinted up and closer, falling between her legs and following her movements as she confidently take the gun apart, cleaned each parts and put it back together. The habit was clear in her mucles memory and made all the gestures smooth and incredible for the four years old. And by the time Abigail went to call him to sleep, he was long gone asleep against the redhead’s chest.

Carefully liftying him up in her arms, Mia followed Abigail to her tent and softly put him in his bed - not seeing the longing stare on her back from Arthur nor the teasing from John. Either way, as she came back - she was confused by the color similitude of her hair with the gang’s most ‘terrifying’ member’s face.


End file.
